Siempre lo supe Sasunaru one shot
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: Soliloquio de Naruto, pensando en su único amor: Sasuke "A veces sabemos las cosas pero las preferimos ignorar..."


**"Siempre lo supe"**

-Ya no importa... Desde el principio, sabía cuál sería el final… Sasuke…

En mi soledad, mirando por mi balcón el rumor de los árboles, me preguntaba si el viento, que fuerte soplaba, podría llevarse consigo todos los pesares de los que era presa mi ser…

Pero, no había respuestas…

Solo, un profundo dolor… Mi cuerpo entero, mi estómago presas de; mi corazón… Y, el terrible ansío de echar a llorar sin más, porque mi motivo era más grande que la razón…

Ese vacío estremecedor que atrapaba mi alma sin discreción…

-¿Por qué?... ¿por qué a mí?... ¿por qué tú?...

Solo me torturaba pensando en los "porqués" cuando, las respuestas eran simples…

Después de todo, eso…

Siempre lo supe…

Conteniendo mi llanto, preferí ír a caminar, esperando en ello no pensar… Bastaba con no hablar con nadie o escuchar nada, y, no pensarle, pero, igual, fallaba…

Apretaba los ojos para no demostrar el acongojo en mi interior…

Era un imbécil, porque era en vano…

Y, por haberlo sido, vivía tal tribulación…

No queriendo avanzar más, me detuve en una banca solitaria de un parque, donde, ni el sonido distractor del aire al pasar, podía hacerme olvidar, por lo opuesto, solo recordar…

Quizás, era solo que me había dejado volar muy alto… Y, en la caída se había, únicamente, destrozado mi corazón…

-Como quisiera ser alguien más… Alguien en quien tu si te pudieses fijar… Ser, como el tipo de persona que te gusta… Ser, a quien sin miramientos, le entregases tu corazón… Ser, para ti… Ser, tu corazón…

Pero, eso es imposible…

Por más que, como un deseo, se lo pidiese al cielo pintado de bermellón al ocaso, eso, no pasaría…

No soy tu tipo de persona yo… Por más que creía que sí, y que, para ser feliz, pretendía creerme lo contrario, más, no es así…

No…

Pero, de igual modo, muy en el fondo…

Siempre lo supe…

Seguí mi rumbo y terminé detenido en un pequeño puente… Asomándome, pude ver en el centro mi rostro reflectado, con el reflejo del desamor…

¿Acaso merecía yo sufrir tanto por amor?

Tal vez… Sin saber por qué… Tal vez…

Terminé pensando en tanto, en todo… En "Nosotros".

Aunque, doliese como un kunai en el centro del corazón…

-Solo, es solo que parecía que si te gustaba… No lo sentía como un sueño platónico, sino, como una realidad que, de solo imaginar en que fuera cierta, me hacía sonrojar…

Pero, ahora veo cual equivocado estaba…

Yo solo me dejé volar y llevar… El que fueses lindo, amable y dulce conmigo, no era el significado de algo más… De todo eso, que, estúpidamente, fui a imaginar…

Poder estar contigo…

Fui ingenuo… Pequé de crédulo… No debí jamás de olvidar que, para mí, los sueños están hechos para verlos jamás convertidos en una realidad…

Así que, nunca hubo un "Nosotros". No lo había…

Siempre lo supe…

Así, una tras otra, cayeron mis lágrimas…

No quería verme llorar, pero, aunque con las gotas, mi reflejo se iba, volvía a regresar, por lo que salí corriendo…

Terminé sobre un columpio en una parte del bosque…

No podía para de llorar…

La ilusión se había roto rumbo a la decepción que era la verdad…

-Mentiroso… Quién sabe cuánto disfrutabas de verme ilusionar, mientras, sabías bien que me encantabas y que, nada más iba a pasar… Me sentía tan ilusionado de pensar que, tú, pudieses fijarte en mí, pero, más errado no podía estar…

Así no son las cosas fuera de las fantasías…

Con tan poco, al final, pude ver que, el príncipe perfecto que, creía que eras, no estaba en ti ni lo estará…

Toparte con ella, saber lo que le dices…

Que estúpido fui…

Me odio…

Merezco esto por creer lo que no será… Nunca te fijarías en mí, no a como soy yo…

Siempre lo supe…

Regresé harto a casa, y sin corazón… Observaba sobre mi cama, el techo que, me recordaba mi vacío… Y todo y tan poco…

Como creía que me aborrecías… Luego, ya no… Las cosas que nunca nadie me había dicho y que me dejaban sin respiración… Tu tibio abrazo, el sonido de tu voz… El color de tus pupilas; tu sonrisa que llegaba a mi corazón…

Creo que nada era verdad, hoy ya sé que no…

Porque, es ahora cuando acepto algo muy cierto: nunca te fui especial…

Y, justo cuando supiste cuanto me gustabas, todo cambió…

Tu distancia, la noté… Puedo ser muy imbécil, pero, ciego no soy… El hecho que con todas eres así, pero, como al final, yo no soy "todas", todo terminó…

¿Cómo fui a creer que solo era conmigo eso? Cada vez veía más cual idiota fui y soy…

Yo no encajaba en tu molde… Así no soy yo…

Se me estremecía el interior…

¿Se puede llorar tanto?

Creía que no, pero, debo aceptarlo, porque sé que esta herida no se borrará como en el crepúsculo vespertino, el sol…

Fue lindo mientras pude creer que por fin sabría lo que es el amor, pese a que, lo opuesto que conseguiría…

Siempre lo supe…

Ahora, vuelvo a salir al balcón… Hay luna pero, no alumbra mi corazón… No lo tengo ya hoy…

Solo reproches, lágrimas, decepción y dolor…

El hecho es que, tú nunca te fijarías en mí, porque, en sí, nunca nadie lo ha hecho jamás…

-Ya no importa… Desde el inicio, supe cuál sería el final… Sasuke…

Este es el final, de nada… De todo… De mí…

Siempre lo supe…


End file.
